Don't Throw Snowballs From Glass Houses
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Texts From Maura prompt. Jane and Maura get snowed in and Jane's got jokes. But so does Maura. One-shot. T for some language.


Oh god, it was too easy. The set up was too good, and Jane couldn't help herself when she saw that whole mess of shoe boxes in the basement. Bounding up the stairs and into the master bathroom, Jane pressed her hand over her mouth to suppress her laugh.

Any minute. Any minute it's going to happen. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she textsFrankie;

_If you guys hear Maura scream. All is ok. I promise_

_Um.. should I ask?_

_I took a couple of old shoe boxes I found in the basement and partially buried them in the snow as a joke._

_Jane, she's gonna kill you!_

_I know! but it's gonna be fuckin' hilarious!_

But that wasn't all. Jane was on a roll. So while Maura was busy doing laundry, Jane had snuck out back and filled a bowl with snowballs as part of her master plan. So Jane waited, bowl perched on the sink, her ear pressed against the bathroom door. And then she heard it. And it grew louder as the words left Maura's lips; "Oh. MY. GOD" and Jane doubled over, one hand on her knee and the other on her stomach; hearty laughter echoing off the bathroom walls.

Opening the door, and grabbing the bowl, Jane walked to the window and watched a very panicked Maura in a robe bounding out into the snow, digging out the boxes with one hand while holding and spilling her coffee cup in the other. Oh god, it was marvelous. And as she watched Maura clutch the boxes closely to her chest, Jane slid open the window, stretched her body out and pegged Maura Isles square in the chest and then again in the forehead with sloppy wet snowballs, then ducked back in quickly, shut the window and laughing, skipped back into the bathroom and started a shower.

Maura was fuming. Cold and fuming. Jane's got jokes. Oh, she's got jokes too. Storming up the stairs, she swung open the bathroom door; "The boxes were empty. You put empty boxes in the snow, Jane?! You made me run into the snow FOR EMPTY BOXES!? Then!-" Maura couldn't almost form the words; "THEN you throw snowballs at me?! I had to dig snow out of my bra!"

Laughter traveled over the shower door; "It's not funny, Jane!" Maura said stomping her foot. "Oh, god. Yes it is." Jane said sliding open the door and sticking her head out. Maura narrowed her eyes and cut Jane a look before turning on her heels and storming out of the bathroom; letting out a flustered "UGH" and slamming the bathroom door.

Maura was livid, but as she walked through the bedroom a smile spread across her face. Making her way to her side of the bed, she picked up her phone and texted Angela. If anyone can help her get even it would be her.

_Can you come over and nag Jane, please?_

_Well, that is the first time anyone has actually requested that from me._

_It seems she has a bit of cabin fever. After causing me heart palpitations by burying shoe boxes in the snow, EMPTY shoe boxes may I add. She then proceeded to throw snowballs at me as I dug them frantically out of the snow._

_That's my Janie._

_Come over and bring a bucket filled with snow. She just got into the shower._

_HA! On my way!_

Maura's got jokes too.

Minutes later Maura was greeting Angela at the back door, and taking one side of the bucket, they began to climb the stairs the master bath. Setting the bucket down in front of the door, Maura pressed her finger to her lips; "Shhh." Angela nodded as Maura quietly turned the knob. Thick steam clouded the bathroom, and as the two women made their way in, Maura could barely make out a lathered head through the glass of the shower. Pulling up on the bucket, Maura and Angela brought it above their head; "Three, two, one." Maura mouthed silently, then tipped the bucket.

The scream that filled the bathroom was like nothing Maura had ever heard. It was animal like and feral. Knocking on the shower door Maura let her presence known; "THAT'S hilarious." she says before turning on her heels and beaming proudly at a red face and laughing Angela.


End file.
